foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Canadian cut
Canadian cut, aka Canadian cuts or Canadian version - scenes removed from the Canadian version of the first season of Forever Knight to allow for more commercials in the CBS "Crimetime After Primetime" versions of the series. =History= Canadian/German Versions Forever Knight was funded in part with International funds and was destined for both North American and European television releases. Two different versions of several first season Forever Knight episodes were shot: # The Canadian version - 47 minutes, without female frontal nudity # The German version - 47 minutes, with female frontal nudity. For example, the flashback scene in "Dark Knight" shows Nicholas' first night as a vampire. He needs to feed. His master, LaCroix, carries a woman in his arms - she is wrapped in his cloak. In the North American version, when the cloak is pulled back and Nicholas bites her neck, the woman is wearing a gown. After that scene was shot, the actors returned to their marks and, off-stage, the girl removed the blouse of the dress. She was again wrapped in the cloak. The second version of the scene - to be aired in Germany, shows the woman's breasts exposed when the cloak is moved from her. These special "German versions" of the scenes ceased after the main cast members joined ranks and protested the exploitation of the young actresses and the cheapening of the their work in that manner. It has been reported that the "German versions" were not actually shown in Germany and that the episodes shown in Germany were the Canadian versions. CBS "Primetime After Crimetime" Version The next version of Forever Knight was the 40 minute version aired on CBS "Crimetime After Primetime" hours of 11:00 PM ET. The Canadian episodes had up to seven minutes cut to fit the US commercial schedule for that timeslot. Every episode of the first season received cuts, although in the later episodes special filler pieces were filmed so that the cuts would not affect the stories (scenes of Nick moping in his loft and throwing cards at the window or driving around Toronto at night). However, in some episodes the cuts caused confusion in the storyline (as vital information had been removed) or changed the entire complexion of the episode. For example, in the CBS version of the episode "Only the Lonely", Nick finds out that it's Natalie's birthday when he speaks with Schanke - Nick then appears to go to Natalie's to present her with flowers and when she asks him if he'd like to stay, he begs off saying that he has to return to work. In the Canadian version, the scene between Nick and Schanke indicates that they have ended their shift. Nick returns to the loft, then decides to surprise Natalie with the flowers. He declines Natalie's invitation by saying that he has to return to work - which is untrue. He returns to the loft to mope. Sci-Fi Version To further complicate matters, when the first season of Forever Knight aired on the Sci-Fi channel, a hybrid of the CBS version and the Canadian version was used, so the Sci-Fi Channel airings contained some scenes that were cut in the CBS version, but not all such scenes. DVD Release The professional DVDs released in North America do not contain the full Canadian versions of the first season episodes, though they do include some of the scenes. The professional DVDs released in Germany do contain the full Canadian versions of the first season episodes. The audio of these scenes, however, is available in German only. =Canadian cuts= Scenes that appeared in the Canadian versions that did not appear in the US versions: * "Dark Knight" ♥ As Nick walks up the museum steps he hears Schanke's voice and mentions to another cop that Schanke is there. Schanke is too far away to be heard by mortal ears - Nick tells a fellow cop that he can smell Schanke's cologne. ♥ Nick flinches at the sight of a cross as he walks up the steps. ♥ Nick has a conversation with Alyce and explains that an exhibited suit of armor has been reassembled incorrectly - the knight inside wouldn't be able to urinate. ♥ There's another flashback when Nick and Natalie discuss LaCroix. ♥ Before the message from Alyce, there's another caller on Nick's answering machine, telling him that he won a vacation trip to sunny Hawaii. * "I Will Repay" (As per Jean Graham in a ForKni-L message of Mon, 24 Nov 2003 13:41:06 -0500 from Kristen's missing scene records)http://knightwind1228.tripod.com/archives/2003/2003__43.htm ♥ Natalie has an extra line in Act 2 when she and Nick are wheeling Richard's 'body' out of the hospital. Natalie: I can handle it. Oh, by the way, I know it's the duty of the attending physician, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me tell Richard's wife. ♥ In Act 1, Nick collars the cop whose gun the perp got hold of in the Precinct Station hallway and rakes him over the coals: Nick: Tell me again, what happened? Cop: I dunno! Nick: You don't know. Who's responsible for your weapon? Come on, tell me! Who's responsible?! Cop: I am. Nick: Yeah. You're responsible for it. So what the hell kind of answer is 'I dunno'? Stonetree: Nick! to the cop Annis (?), take the rest of the day. exits Nick: glaring How's Barney? Stonetree: He's gonna make it. Nick: I wish I could say the same for Natalie's brother. Stonetree: I know. Best prosecutor in the city. We've lost a hell of an asset if he doesn't pull through. And a friend. walks away. Nick is then seen huffing over to his desk and sitting down, whereupon Schanke tosses a file at him and says the witness isn't likely to trust them to walk her dog now. (Additional) ♥ Nat and Nick are in the loft. Nat tells Nick that Richard won't make it. Nat: There's only one person who can save him. Nick: Leave it in God's hands. Nat: God made a mistake this time. Nat: And you can fix it. Only you can fix it. Make him like you... (Additional) ♥ Nick is standing at the sink and tells Nat she's not being rational. Nat replies that he's not being rational, that he doesn't need the blood, and that, besides, he owes her. Nick: (pours the blood down the drain, then grabs Nat's arms) Natalie. Nat: (struggles, upset, angry) Damn you. What ... what makes you so special, huh? What makes you the only person that deserves to live forever? Nick ... please. Nick: The life I can give him is worse than death, Nat. Nat: Oh, is it really? Well then, why don't you just walk out in the sun and end it all right now. If what you have is so terrible, then just kill yourself. (She snatches up the remote control for the blinds) Here. Let me do it for you. (Nick grabs her arm) Nat: I have never asked you for anything but this. Don't you have any humanity? Nick: I don't know. You're the only one who ever thought I did. Nat jabs the remote control into his chest, storms over to the elevator, gets in, turns around and stares at him. Nick, holding the remote, gazes down at it. * "Father Figure" ♥ Nick mentions that he can sometimes be seen in mirrors. * "Only the Lonely" ♥ In the morgue, when Nick is apologizing to Nat for being in her apartment the previous night: Nick: Would you just let me finish. I care about you, Nat. I really do. I just want you to be happy. Last night I realized something. Nat: What? Nick: That if I'm not careful I'll get in the way of you and your happiness. ♥ In the street flashback, after Nat says she'd rather try to understand who and what Nick is: Nick: You're a unique woman. Nat: No, I'm a scientist. Nick: Science won't help you to understand what I am, or the hell of an existence I've locked myself into. Nat: What makes you think I can't help you? Nick: Help me! Are you serious. No one can help me. My immortality is a curse, a fall from grace. Evil is a metaphysical condition. ♥ Schanke meets Nick in the parking lot where Schanke mentions he was at Nat's birthday party: Nick: Natalie's--? I completely forgot. They called me last week. * "False Witness" ♥ A missing caddy scene had Schanke talk Nick into buying a bottle of ozone shield, peach/coconut scented sunblock that he happened to have with him. In a later scene, after Nick & Nat park the car at the court building and exchange words, Nat mentions the pina colada smell. =German Versions= * "Dark Knight" - the flashback scene - it is Nicholas' first night as a vampire and he needs to feed. His master, LaCroix, carries a girl in his arms - she is wrapped in his cloak. In the North American version, when the cloak is pulled back and Nicholas bites her neck, the girl is wearing a gown. After that scene was shot, the actors returned to their marks and, off-stage, the girl removed the blouse of the dress. She was again wrapped in the cloak. The second version of the scene - to be aired in Germany, shows the girl's breasts exposed when the cloak is moved from her. * "The Fire Inside" - the opening scene is cut as the first flame emerges from the flame thrower. The victim is not seen burning alive. Category:Series Production